


Love and Power

by GoldenS0422



Series: Love And? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Padmé Amidala, Emperor Anakin Skywalker, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Flashbacks, Leia Organa is a Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: They didn't need to care one bit about everyone else. One might call themselves lucky if the Emperor or Empress even gave one bother about them. After all, the Emperor and Empress only truly cared for few.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Love And? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Love and Power

Perhaps he should think about it less, really, as everything was simple for a couple like them, or at least everything could be made simple if they said the word. Everything could be made complicated if they said the word. Everything and everyone were at their mercy, and both of them would laugh or smile about it every once in a while, either at the pleads of their prisoners or the worship from their subordinates. After all, they could do whatever they wanted as they were the two most powerful people in the galaxy. They knew it, and of course, they embraced it.

However, he always looked back at the night he talked to her about it.

_“I have…something in mind,” he said, sitting down next to his observant wife. “It is regarding the republic.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Over the past few months, I’ve grown disappointed and, uh, disillusioned with the Jedi, with the republic. I think I’ve talked about it once or twice before, haven’t I?”_

_“You have,” she confirmed with a small nod. “I’ve grown disillusioned, too.”_

_“Each and every attempt that the senate and the Jedi Order have made to find peace has just led to even more war.”_

_“Definitely, yes,” Padmé agreed. “I hate to admit it, but the senate isn’t finding any way. Every correct bill that I try passing will always be denied for no logical reason, and bills that do get passed are senseless, meaningless, and pointless.”_

_Anakin slowly nodded, “But, what if you didn’t need to try to pass it? What if you could just pass it and nobody could say anything about it?”_

_She raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”_

_“What if you were control? What if we were in control? What if we were the king and queen? What if we were the emperor and empress? What if we could get the rest of the galaxy to fall to their knees and do as we ask?”_

_Padmé thought about it for a bit and began murmuring to herself, and all of a sudden, the room got that little bit colder._

_“…And, if we ever had children, they could live in a peaceful galaxy, or at least peace as we consider it. We wouldn’t have to hide anymore as nobody can say anything about it. Everyone will do whatever we ask. When we are ready to step down, we can pass the crown to our children, perhaps create our own dynasty.”_

_“Exactly,” Anakin replied, his voice low and dark. “Everything that we’ve ever wanted.”_

_“How do you suggest we do it?”_

_He hummed, “Well, I could use your help on this one.”_

Honestly, it was a whole lot easier and quicker than Anakin initially thought. He always had his suspicions on the chancellor. The chancellor was nice, but perhaps a bit too nice. If someone was a Sith Lord, it might as well have been him, and Anakin needed to find a way to learn the truth, hoping the truth would actually do a lot for them and their case.

Eventually, he did find the truth. With a bit of help from Padmé when it came to subtlety, he was slowly able to expose the chancellor. He knew that at some point, Chancellor Palpatine would realize but by then, it would be too late for him. He did so all while trying to gain Palpatine’s trust.

It wasn’t long before Palpatine executed Order 66, one that _should_ kill all the Jedi, but Anakin killed him just after he ordered it before calling off all the clones. Padmé then got a hold of the recordings, and by cutting off all the right parts and making the right edits, nobody would know who killed the chancellor, and everyone would know that the chancellor wished for the Galactic Republic to be turned into an empire. After that, Padmé made the announcement.

_Senator Amidala called for an emergency meeting, and all of the senators attended. Many watched through the cameras that would broadcast the event._

_Everyone saw the esteemed senator rising atop the center senate pod used by the chancellor wearing a domineering black dress with simple jewelry with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, wearing a fitting black bespoke suit, and Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda on her right._

_“From wherever you may be watching whether it be with me in the Senate Building or through the eyes of the many cameras broadcasting this, I welcome you.”_

_“Today, I have just recently received grave, heartbreaking news from my husband.”_

_Everyone looked confused, and murmurs were heard between them, likely discussing who exactly was her husband. The senator let out a big sigh before continuing._

_“Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker reported back to me when he arrived at the chancellor’s office, and he was seen barely alive. He ran to his aid but ultimately failed, but the chancellor spoke loudly what he wished for the republic and wished upon Skywalker.”_

_The recording played, perfectly edited and able to fool everyone as expected. The recording showed a hooded man entering the room and shooting down the chancellor. The man left, and a few minutes later, Skywalker entered. The chancellor was there, barely alive, and according to him, he wished that the republic be turned into the empire and that Skywalker would inherit the throne upon his death._

_“With that, as per his final will and testament, Anakin Skywalker is to inherit the throne to this now-empire, and as his wife, I shall rule by his side as Empress. Together, we will bring peace to the galaxy and bring those deserving to justice!”_

_Overwhelming applause came, followed by chants along the lines of “Hail, Emperor Skywalker! Hail, Empress Amidala!”_

It came as no surprise when Anakin felt the darkness brewing in him, and it came as no surprise when he was eventually confronted by numerous Jedi. It came as no surprise when with all his emotions stirred, he killed them all effortlessly, and it came as no surprise when other Jedi began running away, scattering to many other places. It came as no surprise when Obi-Wan soon confronted him on Mustafar, interrupting Anakin who was overseeing the construction of his second palace, and it came as no surprise when after Anakin now had his master at his mercy, Padmé wanted him to go down the hard way, meaning suffering over death.

Obi-Wan was left to burn for a while as Anakin and Padmé simply stood there, watching, and with every second they stood there, bits of sympathy began fading away. They soon fell deaf to Obi-Wan’s pleads for mercy, but eventually, Padmé ordered for him to be taken away.

Obi-Wan was brought to a bacta tank, a much more peaceful place compared to the flames of Mustafar, yet Anakin knew Obi-Wan wasn’t enjoying himself nor resting in peace. Anakin knew Obi-Wan had turned on him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Obi-Wan hated him, yet he knew he still loved him, and he knew his former master was hating himself for it. It was something to laugh at sometimes.

Someone else worthy of good thought was Ahsoka, his former padawan. Anakin understood the Dark Side frighteningly quickly, and he soon sought to train Ahsoka who reluctantly joined him. He knew her reluctance would be short-lived, and it seemed as though day by day, she was falling to the Dark Side more and more, caring less about those whom she wasn’t attached to and more about those whom she was. She was eventually named as the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces and the ruling couple’s personal enforcer. She took to that role easily.

Of course, there were still those whom Anakin loved, namely Padmé, Ahsoka, his son Luke, and his daughter Leia. Anakin always let the Dark Side engulf the Light, but he balanced the two when it came to those four, often letting out the softer part of him that perhaps would always remain.

Anakin was snapped out of his thinking when he heard someone walking towards him. Turning around and away from the balcony that he stood on for a few minutes now to get away from the afterparty, he saw Padmé in her silk black gown and expensive accessories making her way to him.

Before he could speak, she kissed him passionately, her hands running through his body in a quick but smooth manner before embracing him. He kissed her back, of course, and returned the actions, running through her ever-perfect body.

She eventually pulled back and whispered into his ear, “What do you say we retire in a few minutes? This party never really was worth our time.”

He chuckled weakly, “I believe that is a great idea, angel.”

She kissed him again.

Anakin and Padmé couldn’t deny that they wouldn’t ever be the same again. Anakin was extremely possessive of her, loving her with utmost selfishness and always desperate to know that she was eternally his, and Padmé did the same. They cared so much more for those that they loved, yet they cared so much less for those that they didn’t, but they didn’t need to worry one bit.

After all, they were the ones in power.


End file.
